User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modernwarfareplus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sniperteam82308 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzywizzy (Talk) 21:06, April 20, 2011 I take it you found me annoying to be in the party... I would of actually had a conversation with you if it were not for the fact that we were both pretty ocupied. I probably won't get another chance to sneak on during the whole weekend, so I hope you enjoyed getting to talk to me, because you probably won't again. Magma-Man 03:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm quite chatty. I like to talk to people. Probably because I pretty much don't ever get to talk to people. Oh well. Magma-Man 04:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You don't understand, I probably won't get on again while I still have Gold, I need to sneak on, and everyone happened to be out of the house today. I MIGHT come on at night, but you obviously are asleep then. Magma-Man 04:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, and my dad played Call of the Dead (he really enjoys Nazi Zombies, main thing he plays) he doesn't like it. Reason? George A. Romero. Magma-Man 04:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you think I was funny or no? Because if no you'll find me unenjoyable to talk to, if yes then you'll love to have me around. I'm in quite the habit of doing that stuff. Other people don't care about me so I've gotten used to just amusing myself, so I won't care much it people don't find it funny. Magma-Man 04:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I hate my voice, but I enjoy how I've gotten quite good at doing other voices to try and be funny. Magma-Man 04:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I've never liked it. Especially now I'm 14. It's gotten lower but it's still really high. Anyway, you'll hear less from me from now on on Wikia. I'm rejoining Pokemon Fanon and I'm getting to work on Magma-Man adding in my latest and final version of the storyline. Your not on NZ+ anymore, so. Anyway too late now I've made too much of a racket with me returning to Pokefanon after such a long time. Magma-Man 04:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) My dad is going to play more CotD now, I'll go down and watch him and hopefully help him. He doesn't have live and never will so don't bother asking about that if you were going to. Good night. Magma-Man 04:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, the Pokemon games aren't bad. It's the show and card game that sucks. Magma-Man 04:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, he just went to go to the bathroom. Anyway, yep, he's my favorite funny character. Did you know that the game information box at the bottem left of the screen says that he is a female!? Of all the people in the game to make that mistake with! Magma-Man 04:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you're still on but... If you are I might be able to get on the Xbox sometime soon. Stay on a bit later then usual and hope you get lucky. Might be able to play with me and my dad. Magma-Man 04:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, my parents understand I get along well with adults. Magma-Man 04:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HOW THE FUCK IS THE MASTER NOT ON THAT LIST!? Anyway, my favorite character is DEFINITLY Harold! Magma-Man 04:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I saw that "The Master Lives" thing. Oh, and darn it. Around what time do you go to bed, and what time zone are you in? I'm in central. Magma-Man 04:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Darn, well it looks like I might not get on tonight anyway. I'm getting off now, good night. Magma-Man 05:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me how to ban sulforouspack and i will do it. ive backed up all of the non-canon wiki pages except mm's on a flashdrive so if needed we can make a nazi zombies ++ wiki hhs knows this also dont tell anyone else saw what you sAID on NZP, and i havent invited you cause i dont expect you to actually come, in my apology, what i MEANt was that it doesnt help me stop when you guys practically encorouage me to do so by contuing to call me a faggot. and at the last art, i was kidding. i would like you to know that i didnt bring SP here atall. i was at my freinds house and we were on there and then his gay neighbor came over and saw him on there after i left. THATS how SP came to be here. he saw Nazi Zombies Plus at the top of the creen and googled it and joined here. Join the NZP's Illuminati Join the Illuminati of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. Keep an eye on every user, and report any suspicious activity to me on this wiki. Doing this will have great benefits, including invincibility to banning. All conact between us will be doen here; I don't want the users finding out about this and going into DEFCON 24. We are here to help ''the NZP Wiki, not demolish it. Daniel Smith 20:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) We watch all users, not just a specific one. You ca torment your newbie all you want, I won't butt in, just never reveal what you're apart of. Coz I already predict that CaptainMacMillian will write "DEFCON 24" on everything. Daniel Smith 20:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The only thing you can't do is vandalise. Vandalising ''will ''get you a ban no matter what. (I can already tell I'm gonna regret this...) Daniel Smith 20:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I know you can keep a secret. That's why I asked you first. Most of time the NZP's Illuminati will not be needed. We will only be needed when it comes to a raise in the DEFCON level, new users, HHS' behaviour problems, multiple spammings, or a possible coup. A coup is what I fear worst. Daniel Smith 20:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I've known you longer than anyone else on Wikia, therefore I can trust you 100%. I was thinking Jerry, coz you know him and I know he can keep a secret. Another person may be Fizzywizzy; he's never on much, so people won't suspect him. Maybe Glados'sCompanionCube? xD People that, for no reason whatsoever, cannot join ever are Magma-Man (he'll think we're planning a coup), HellHoundSlayer (self explanatory), CaptainMacMillan (he'll overreact and write "DEFCON 24" everywhere), and any newbie. To join the NZP's Illuminati, a user must have over 3000 edits, or a good reason why he thinks he should join. Daniel Smith 20:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I forsaw the collapse of the CNZ Wiki the first day I joined it. I predicted the reason for collapse would be a coup. No one believed me. Mark my words, comrade, ''one day, the coup ''will ''happen. But anyway, I'm prett sure Jerry will join if you're here. And you're right about Fizzywizzy. I wish Ciara was on, I miss talking to her. :( Daniel Smith 20:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoops! Back to the Illuminati. Now do you see why my icon is the All Seeing Eye? I've had this plan ever since Magma-Man first announced he was leaving the wiki. My "Experiment" was all part of it, too. Daniel Smith 20:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't. The "Experiment" blog post was just a cover-up. But after I decided to go all out and go through with it, I realized how many friends I would lose, so I stopped what I was doing. The NZP's Illuminati would be the secret society of the Reborn Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. Daniel Smith 20:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you were right. However, everything I tell you is extremely confidential, therefore if you tell anyone other than the members of this society, you will be banned permenately from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki. Daniel Smith 20:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew I could trust you, ST. Another thing: if anyone ever discovers the exsistence of this society and reveals it with hard evidence, the only thing you do is deny, deny, deny. I give you permission to erase ''everything ''from your talk page and my talk page if we are discovered. Any part of the NZP's Illuminati cannot be traced back to me, you, or Jerry (if he joins). Daniel Smith 21:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Good. I think we're on the right track. I place my full trust in you, ST. Daniel Smith 21:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The odds of that are miniscule, but if he does refuse, I'll have to tell him never to reveal the exsistence of this society. And if he does, I'll ban him from the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki forever. I don't want to, but it'll have to come to that. Daniel Smith 21:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's why he'll never be allowed in here. Daniel Smith 21:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) He wants me to raise DEFCON. Should I do it? Daniel Smith 21:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I already did it. Daniel Smith 21:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep it until he goes offline. Daniel Smith 21:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Step One and Step Two I just banned HellHoundSlayer forever. Step One: Complete. Step Two: CaptainMacMillan's a nice guy, I don't want to ban him. But if it comes to that I will. I asked Resistered contributor on PSN and he said no. I told him not to say a thing to anyone, and he said he won't. I need to you to invite JerryWiffleWaffle here to ask him. Daniel Smith 18:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I am considering JerryWiffleWaffle part of our organization. Daniel Smith 00:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC)